1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector with contacts attached at external surfaces of a housing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent Issued Number M267712 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the housing. The housing defines a receiving cavity running through a mating face thereof for receiving a mating connector therein and a plurality of receiving grooves running through a rear face thereof. The receiving grooves are disposed at two sides of the receiving cavity, and each communicates with the receiving cavity. The contacts are retained in the corresponding receiving grooves. But, most of the conventional electronic products are suitable for miniaturization, and the housing will be small, the receiving grooves disposed in the housing may weaken the rigidity of the housing, so as to cause the housing to be destroyed. Moreover, it is very hard to insert the contacts into the small receiving grooves.
Hence, a new design having an improved housing is provided.